


Reciprocation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco overhears a very interesting conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

Title: Reciprocation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco overhears a very interesting conversation.  
Word Count: 393  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://users.livejournal.com/reciprocity_/profile)[](http://users.livejournal.com/reciprocity_/)**reciprocity_** 's birthday. She requested: secretlyinloveshy!Harry and like Draco being hot and awesome and Slytherin-y. I hope this works, hon!  
Beta: the awesome [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Reciprocation

~

“Just talk to him. Yes, it’s Draco Malfoy, but he’s only human...”

Draco paused as he heard his name whispered. Backtracking, he hid in a handy alcove, putting up a low-level Silencing Spell so as to remain undetected.

“I can’t just go up to him and start talking to him,” a familiar voice said.

Draco strained to hear more. Eavesdropping was much more exciting than socializing with the usual society types he generally met at these Ministry functions.

“Why not? Harry, this is ridiculous. You’ve had a crush on him since our sixth year! You don’t have to propose tonight, just talk to him. He’s here, you’re here, it’s the perfect opportunity. Ask him to dance.”

Recognizing Granger’s voice, Draco’s eyebrow went up. This was fascinating...

“What if he says no?” Harry asked in a forlorn voice.

Draco almost snorted. _As if!_ Not only was Harry was a fine man, fit, famous, rich, but Draco too had been a bit obsessed with him in school. Why wouldn’t Draco go out with him?

“If you ask and he says no, then at least you’ll know,” Granger advised.

At the resulting silence, Draco smiled. Well, that certainly seemed to have shut him up.

“All right,” Harry finally said, a note of determination in his voice. “I’ll go and ask him to dance and we’ll take it from there.”

As the sound of footsteps faded, Draco straightened out his dress robes. Slipping out of the alcove, he walked back to the party. If Harry wanted him, Harry would have him.

It took Draco ten minutes to locate Harry and another fifteen of loitering close by for Harry to finally invite him to dance, and as they twirled about the room, looking the picture of elegance, he said, “Took you long enough to ask me to dance.”

Harry blushed as he looked him in the eye. “I wasn’t sure what you’d say.”

Draco leaned in. “Just so you know, Harry, I’ve hoped you’d ask me out for a while now, so, if it’s all the same to you, maybe we could skip the preliminary stuff?”

Harry grinned. “Sounds good to me,” he said.

As they prepared to Apparate away, Draco pretended not to see the thumbs up sign that Harry flashed Hermione. Better to let Harry think this was all his idea...

~


End file.
